The Rookie Nine
by obsessive-fanfic-reader
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in a dance troupe together. What happens when Orochimaru takes Sasuke away to train him? What about the Akatsuki, the best dance troupe around? And what does Gaara have to do with it? Requested by Barbasulrico. SasuNaru


This was a request from one of my most faithful readers, Barbasulrico, who has been waiting for a decent chapter for a very long time. I'm dreadfully sorry for the wait. I got the inspiration to write it and figured out a tenative plot. Lets see where this takes us.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Dancing was his passion; whether it be break dancing or ballet. Naruto twirled on his tip-toes like he had once done when he was little. Ballet was something his mother had begged him to do and he had refused until she bribed him with ramen.

The blonde loved his mother for making him take lessons. It made him flexible, quick on his feet, and sculpted his body. He gracefully pirouetted before he looked at himself in his full length mirror.

He was dressed in a dance belt that was invisible under his tan tights and shorts. Naruto had left his upper half uncovered since he was planning on doing some weight training later on and he sweated when he did ballet for three or four hours.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Naruto twirled his way there and opened the door. He was confronted with an irritated Sasuke.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" the raven griped. "Where you planning on coming to rehearsal?"

Naruto chanced a side glance at the clock, it was only nine in the morning. "Rehearsal was today?" he asked sheepishly. "I thought it was tomorrow."

"No, Dobe. Now get a move on. The rest of the troupe isn't going to wait any longer. I can't believe you're the captain of The Rookie Nine." Sasuke finally looked to see what his so called captain was wearing. "What the hell are you dressed in?"

"It's standard male ballet attire, Teme! Now get out of my apartment!" The blonde slammed the door childishly in front of the man's face. He went to his closet and changed into his dancing clothes: baggy shorts for unlimited amount of motion, white tank top, socks, and tennis shoes. Then he grabbed his backpack and slammed semi-clean clothes into it.

Yanking the door open, he smacked into Sasuke. "Teme! Why did you stand so close to the door?" Naruto whined as he clutched his hurt nose.

Unaffected by the outburst, the raven looked at him. "I was going to check on you to make sure you didn't kill yourself trying to get out of that ridiculous outfit."

"It's not ridiculous!" Naruto shouted and puffed out his cheeks. "Off to rehearsal!" He wailed as he took off down the hall, stopping in front of the elevator. "Oi, Teme, hurry up!"

The raven growled low in his throat. "Hn." He walked past the blonde and headed to the stairs. "Last one down buys dinner." Sasuke smirked as he dashed down the stairs.

"Not fair! My elevator isn't even here yet!" Naruto suddenly thought of something brilliant. He ran to the stairs and launched himself over the railing, sailing down two stories, landing in a crouch.

"Took you long enough, Dobe," Sasuke said, leaning against the wall. He turned and began to walk off, leaving a gawking Naruto in his wake. "I hope you brought money with you," he said over his shoulder as he walked in the direction of the dance hall.

~!~~#~$~%~

Rehearsal went off without a hitch, except for when Sakura and Ino got into a fight about what side of Sasuke they should be on. Naruto solved that quickly by telling them neither of them were near Sasuke.

"Dobe, that creepy guy has been watching us this whole time." Sasuke discretely pointed to the man through the locker room door.

"So what? Maybe he likes watching people dance." Naruto turned back to his bag, stuffing his sweaty dance clothes into it.

"He keeps staring at us, not our group. I think he wants to kidnap you and rape you." He smirked when the blonde took him seriously.

Naruto's eyes were wide for a moment before he recovered. "He only wants me for my body." The blonde grinned smugly as he reached into his locker to grab his deoderant, and Sasuke's cool fingers ghosted across the small of his back.

He had liked the raven for a while but he never acted on it, afraid it would hurt The Rookie Nine in some way. Sasuke had never shown any intrest in him...until now.

"If he doesn't, I will," he whispered to himself, then to Naruto, "Don't forget you're paying for dinner...and we're going to my favorite sushi place." The raven smirked when the blonde froze.

"Oh no way! That place is so expensive! I have to pay the rent, Teme!" The blonde turned to the other man, the fingers slipping from his skin. "I'm paying so I get to pick."

The raven grabbed the man's wrist roughly, pulling Naruto closer to him. "We are not going to that ramen stand."

"Then no dinner for you." The blonde wrenched his arm away from Sasuke and began to walk out.

"Stop bickering, it's getting old. Why don't you guys go to this new club I heard about," Neji suggested. "You can get your freak on," the brunette said plainly. "And Naruto can pay for the first drink and the toll to get in."

"What kind of club is it?" Sasuke asked as he donned his shirt and fixed his hair.

"Just a club. I've been there a couple times. Loud music with a lot of bass, sexy girls too." Neji picked up his bag and headed out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Let's check it out. Maybe we'll get laid," he said with a large grin.

As they exited the locker room, the creepy man came up to them. "Sasuke, may I speak to you?"

"And who are you?" The raven looked to Naruto for some type of help but the blonde was just as lost as he was.

The man smiled widely. "My name is Orochimaru and I would like to train you, Sasuke."

* * *

Was this better than the last first chapter? I hope so but tell me what you think.


End file.
